Con of Rath
Con of Rath is the thirty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate January 8, 2010 Plot Zaw-Veenull, Lewodan ambassador, asks Ben to deliver their crown prince, Tiffin, to Jarrett in order to keep peace between the two species(before that happened, the trio were planning on going to the beach). Shortly after they begin their trek in space, the Omnitrix malfunctions and turns Ben into an Appoplexian named Rath who wants to fight anything that breaths. They eventually stop somewhere to get something to eat, and Kevin meets up with his old pal, Argit. Soon they are attacked by the Vreed le brothers who were summoned secretly by Argit to kidnap the Tiffin and sell it on the black market. Rath beats them up and they continue on their treck to King Jerret. Later on they are attacked by an Incursion prince named Sang-Froid who didn't want them to restore peace between the two planets. So Rath boards his ship and they make an agreement to let Ben & Co. go on their way. But as it turns out, the Incursion lied and attacked them again. Soon they are cornered right in front of a black hole, and Kevin does a crazy stunt with the ship to save them and the Incursion get sucked up instead. Unfortunately, Kevin burned out the engine also, so they stopped on a nearby planet to fix it. As it turns out, the planet was full of Taedanite, and that made Rath very angry. Gwen stated that everytime they come upon a supply of Taedanite, Vulkanus shows up and tries to kill them. Kevin then denies it only to have Vulkanus show up with his minions and say, "Hey what are you doing here. It doesn't matter, kill them!" But in the end they kicked his butt(and called him 'baby man'). They finally got to King Jerret only to find that he was going to eat the baby Tiffin. Rath then jumps down his throat and saves it before it is digested. King Jerret gets angry and wages war with the Lewodans, but Rath threatens that if he does, he will jump down his throat again and knit his intestines into a sweater. This scares Jarrett, and he lets them go on their way. Zaw-Veenull comes back, and Rath finds out that it was all his fault that the baby almost died. So he takes the baby and leaves. Right after that happens Ben turns back into his human self and discovers that it was the baby that kept him in that form. He also found out that Kevin knew all along, so he turns back into Rath and he might have beat Kevin up. Major events *Ben transforms into Rath for the first time. *Ben and the team are to deliver the Tiffin to Jarret, but have many obstacles and meet a lot of old enemies. Debuts *Zaw-Veenull *Sicily *Tiffin *Commander Sang-Froid *Jarrett Omnitrix alien debuts *Rath Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tiffin *Zaw-Veenull *Sicily Villains *Argit *Vulkanus *Vreedle Brothers (clones) *Commander Sang-Froid *Jarrett Aliens used *Rath Quotes *'Rath:' Taedenite?! *'Gwen:' Told you he wouldn't like it. *'Kevin:' (Being lifted by Rath) Whats the big deal? *'Rath:' The big deal?! The big deal is...ohhh...ohhhh...(Puts kevin down) You tell him. *'Gwen:' Because, every time you mention Taedenite, Vulkanus shows up and tries to kill us. *'Rath:' What she said! *'Kevin:' Come on...You're exaggerating. *'Valkanus:' (Appears out of a cave) Hey! What are you doing here?! (army of aliens come out behind him) dosen't matter...Kill them! *'Valkanus:' Wait a minute...Is that you Tennyson?! *'Rath:' Yeah. So? *'Vulkanus:' So what happended, did you set the Omnitrix to UGLY? (Laughs) Set the Omnitrix to ugly...! (laughs at his joke more; His minions start to do the same). *'Rath:' Let me tell you something, Vulkanus!!! *'Kevin:' (Steps forward before Rath can attack) Whoa, big guy! I got this. *'Gwen:' You? *'Kevin:' Yeah, me. You think Ben's the only one who can do a negotiation? *'Gwen:' Not really, no. *'Kevin:' (Turns to Vulkanus) Vulkanus, you've made a lot of money off me. Do we have to be enemies? *'Vulkanus:' Pretty much, yeah. *'Kevin:' Even if I'm willing to pay for what I need (pulls out a small gold cube), say 10 times the golden rate. *'Vulkanus:' I like the way you're thinking! (Leans forward) But considering that you're in my territory, and there's no way for you to escape, the number seems...low. *'Rath:' Come on, that's a great deal considering everytime we run up against you, we kick your butt! *'Vulkanus:' What did you say? *'Rath:' I should have said spank your butt, since you're just a little baby in that big mechanical suit! *'Kevin:' Uh Ben, I got this one? *'Rath:' I'm gonna call you Babyman, Babyman. * Kevin: As we make our final approach to the Pantophage home planet, let me say thanks to all of you for flying with us on Kevin Levin airway. *'Gwen:' Oh, just button it. *'Zaw-Veenull:' Nevertheless, we thank you for negotiating a peace treaty with the Pantophage, who otherwise would have-- *'Rath:' Did you know Jarrett was gonna eat the baby?! *'Zaw-Veenull:' (Nervously) Well... Um... I wasn't sure...(Realising that he knew, Rath extends one of his claws in Zaw-Veenull's face) *'Rath:' Never...talk to me...again. (Zaw-Veenull walks away) *''(As Tiffin leaves with Sicily and Zaw-Veenull, Ben suddenly reverts back to himself)'' *'Gwen:' Ben! You're back! (hugs Ben) *'Ben:' Yeah! As soon as the Tiffin left, I went back to normal. *'Gwen:' That baby must've sent out some kind of interference that messed with the Omnitrix. *'Kevin:' Good guess! *'Ben: '''You knew? *'Kevin: (jokingly) Well, I wasn't sure, but... *'Ben: '''Kevin, Rath would like a word with you. ''(changes into Rath) ''LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KEVIN E. LEVIN! *'Kevin: (squeaks) ''Please don't. *'Jarrett:' ''(Rath, Gwen and Kevin enter) I am Jarrett, king of the Pantophage. *'Rath:' (Takes the Tiffin from Gwen) Let's get it over with. We brought you the Tiffin! *'Jarrett:' And I thank you for your trouble. (Grabs the Tiffin with his finger and thumb as the Tiffin whistles and squeaks) *'Rath:' Sorry, little guy. (Jarrett takes the Tiffin and places him on a dish) *'Jarrett:' There. Isn't that...lovely? (Quickly picks up the Tiffin and eats him, then rubs his chest) *''(Rath, Gwen and Kevin stare at Jarret in shock)'' *'Kevin:' Ughhh... (faints) *'Rath:' Did you just eat the baby?!! *'Jarrett: '''Yes, I did. *'Rath:' I thought you were gonna keep him, I thought it was a peace offering!! *'Jarrett:' Yes, well he was all that pleasent of a rare delacacy, that's what a peace offering is, here on my planet. *'Rath:' ''(Camera zooms in on Rath) (Getting gradually louder) Eating...babies...is not...cool!!! (Leaps down Jarrett's throat and rescues the Tiffin, taking some of Jarrett's teeth out in the process) (The Tiffin squeaks and whistles at Rath) Yeah, I know. Same here. *'Jarrett:' (Licks his mouth) (Angrily) How dare you! Certainly you realise this just means war?! *'Rath:' Hold this. (Gives Kevin the Tiffin, then jumps onto Jarett's face) Let me tell you something, Jarrett of Pantophage! I just jumped down your throat! You start a war with the Lewodans, and I will do it again! Only next time, I will knit your intestines into a sweater! (Leaps off Jarrett's face. Pats the Tiffin on the head and growls at Jarrett) *'Kevin:' Dude! You're messing up the-- (Jumps onto Rath's back) *'Rath:' You wanna fight me, Kevin Levin?! (Throws Kevin at the wall) Let's go!!! *'Gwen:' Someone needs a time out!'' (Puts a mana sphere over Rath's head)'' *'Rath:' (Tries to get the sphere off his head) Nnnn... NNNNNNN... Time out?! It's time for you to learn that nobody can beat me at--!! Did I just use up all my air? Uuuurrggghhh... (Hangs his tongue out of his mouth and falls unconscious) *''(Rath regains consciousness with the Tiffin flying over him. The Tiffin flys away and Gwen and Kevin walk up to Rath)'' *'Gwen:' Ben, can you understand me? *'Rath:' Course I can, Gwen Tennyson! You think I'm stupid?! *'Kevin:' Yep, thick as a brick. *'Rath:' (Stands up) You wanna fight?! You wanna fight?!! DAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!! (Attempts to attack, but cannot because Gwen has used her mana to restrain him) *'Gwen:' Not helping, Kevin. (Turns back to Rath) Calm down, Ben! We need you to listen. You've become something callad an Appoplexian. We looked it up in the ALDB. *'Rath:' Huh? *'Gwen:' Alien Lifeform DataBase. *'Kevin:' Appoplexians are powerful, argumentative and extremely aggressive. They believe any problem can be solved by hitting it. *'Rath:' Not true! Sometimes you have to hit things a LOT! *'Kevin:' It also says they're not too bright. (Crosses his arms. Rath growls at him) Dude, did you just growl at me? *'Gwen:' Okay, Ben, I'm going to let you go, but you have to stay calm. Control your anger. No stomping! (Lets Rath go) *'Kevin:' Maybe you wanna reboot the Omnitrix and get back to normal? *'Rath:' Okay, but not 'cause you told me to! *'Kevin:' Nope. It was your idea. *'Rath: '''Okay. Here we go. Changing back. ''(Slaps the Omnitrix symbol, but does not change back. The Omnitrix symbol makes a 'powering down' noise.) Wha'? It's busted! (Whacks the Omnitrix symbol repeatedly, but still does not change back) Come... OFF ME! (Starts to pull at the Omnitrix symbol, obviously generating a lot of pain) *'Gwen:' Stop! Ben! *'Rath:' (Still yanking at the Omnitrix symbol, eventually flings himself onto the ground. Gwen, Kevin and the Tiffin go over. Rath sits up, suprising the others) Anybody hungry?! *'Kevin': This whole trip is like one of those dreams, where everyone you know is in it, and they all wanna hurt you! *'Gwen': I don't have dreams like that. *'Kevin': Oh. Uh, me neither! *'Gwen': (about Argit) ''He's a conman, who would sell his own mother for lunch money. *'Kevin': I happen to know he got top dollar for his mom. *'Gwen': Hurry up! We're losing our light! *'Ben': We're not losing the light; it's eight in the morning! The beach is open all day. *'Gwen': You're right. Get a move on, Kevin!! *'Kevin': ''(drives the car out of the garage) ''Geez, I'm coming! I'm like, five minutes late. What's the big deal? *'Gwen': I'll tell you what the big deal is: I've been trying to go to the beach for a month, and every time we're about to leave, something happens. Monster on the loose, alien invasion... *'Ben': Sometimes it rains. *'Gwen': Well, not this time. This time... ''(Zaw-Veenull appears) Just forget I said anything. Trivia *The title of the episode is a play on the Star Trek movie title "The Wrath of Khan". *Despite being comfirmed to have died in Busy Box, the Vreedle Brothers reappear in this episode. The Vreedle Brothers go on to explain that they are in fact clones created by their parent via an " expired cloning kit". *Kevin mentions Argit sold his mother "for top dollar". *Argit comments on Kevin's mutated form by saying, "Kevin! Long time, no see. You look different. Did you get a haircut?" A phrase which is very similar to his comment of Kevin's form in Simple when he says, "Kevin! Long time, no see! You look different. Did you cut your hair?" *Some of the aliens in the "diner" resemble the aliens that appeared in the original series, such as in The Big Tick, Grudge Match, and Secret of The Omnitrix. *This is the second episode in the whole entire show where there has only been one alien used, Ben only used Grey Matter in the original series episode, ''A Small Problem''. *This is the fifth time Ben is stuck in alien form, because of the Tiffin's power. This is also the fourth time he gets stuck in the form of a new alien. *Gwen does not approve Kevin's association with Argit because she sees what Argit did and she cares for Kevin's well-being. *Rath's speech patterns and demeanor are similar to that of the former WWF wrestler, Randy "Macho Man" Savage. His elongating claws are similar to Wolverine's extending claws from Marvel's X-Men. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Vreedle Brothers arc Category:Vulkanus arc Category:Cleanup